


Kisses

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Episode: s04e09 Terma, Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, F/M, First Kiss, OTP Feels, Post-Episode: s03e17 Pusher, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: For the kiss prompts:3. Drunk/sloppy kiss7. “I’ve missed you” kiss8. Seductive kissAlso adding in another kiss prompt61, Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp





	Kisses

\---  
The first time was probably an accident. Or at least not wholly intentional.  
It’s after the Robert Modell case. Mulder sees Scully’s body, tight as a wire. Barely keeping it together after the events in the hospital. Mulder wanted to take Modell down, prove himself as a worthy opponent. But that was his ego getting the best of him, allowing him to feed into Pusher’s sick game.  
But now when he looks at Scully, the guilt sits like hard cold steel in the pit of his stomach. Mulder can still hear Modell’s voice in his head, the despicable things he said.  
I’m going to kill you, Modell.  
But the worst thing was the way Modell pushed him to point the gun at Scully. The feel of his thumb pulling back the hammer. The cylinder turning, his index finger on the trigger. And the way she looked at him, the utter shock and disbelief.  
Mulder, don’t do this.  
And somewhere inside Mulder knows that he can never truly make it up to Scully. But he is a man of action, and so he is going to try. When everyone is debriefed, and the dust has settled. Mulder pulls her aside.  
“Come on, I’ll buy you a drink.” Mulder says softly. And really a drink was a poor substitute for an apology, but it’s the only thing he can think of.  
“Actually, I think I could use a drink, after that,” Scully said looking away. Maybe the warm burn of alcohol can make them forget.  
They stop at some hole in the wall bar. It’s dark, and smells of sadness and lost hopes. A perfect place to drown your troubles.  
“Shot?” Mulder asked and Scully nods. “Whiskey, right?”  
“No, tequila.” She answers, her jaw tight.  
“That bad, huh?” Mulder smirks. The look Scully gives him effectively turns him cold in his bar stool. Guilt clutches at his heart when he looks into her eyes.  
“I’m sorry,” he murmurs softly. His words are thin against the din of drunken patrons. There is a part of him that knows it’s not enough, not really.  
“I don’t like when you purposely put yourself in danger like that. Something could’ve happened...” Mulder hears the catch in her voice. Scully immediately busies herself after that. Reaching over to grab a lime from the bartender’s caddy, she licks her wrist, and pours some salt.  
“To you not dying.” She says, her voice a razors edge. It cuts him.  
“I’ll drink to that,” Mulder says softly. When he tries to find her eyes, she won’t look at him.  
Clink. Gulp. Burn.  
It went like that for a while. Lime, salt, tequila. Until Scully stumbles outside into the frigid February night. Scully’s hair glows under the neon Bud Lite sign, as she asks strangers for a cigarette. Normally Mulder would chide her for this. But this time it didn’t seem right.  
Mulder watches as a soldier in uniform handed her a cigarette from his red Morley’s pack. The young man is eager to oblige her, maybe a little too eager for Mulder’s liking. Scully giggles as the soldier lights her cigarette from the butt of his own. She exhales a long cloud of blue smoke, like she is purging something hard from deep within her lungs.  
Scully looks at him with those eyes, and offers him a puff of her pilfered cigarette. And he takes it, because it doesn’t seem right to refuse something she offers. Mulder breathes in deeply, holding her gaze.  
“Don’t look at me like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“That way that you do.” She punctures her statement with a circle of smoke. “That’s how you get me to forgive you…” A shiver. “ When I really shouldn't.”  
“So does that mean you’ll forgive me then?” He takes a drag and hands it back to her. Their fingers brush against each other.  
“Probably... even if it’s against my better judgement.” Scully throws the butt on the ground and stamps it out. Later Mulder will blame his decision on the tequila, as many people have done before.  
But then, he pulls her close, hugging her tight to his body. And to his surprise she goes willingly. He wraps her up inside his coat. She lets out a shaky breath, and her lip trembles. He kisses her hair first, then he cheek. Mulder is the most surprised when his mouth finds hers. Scully roughly sucks on his bottom lip, and then bites it. It bruises, but he doesn’t care. Drunk and sloppy, he sweeps his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like like burnt limes and ash. Like regret.  
After just a moment she pushes him away.  
“Don’t do that again.” Scully turns her back towards him, walking swiftly back into the bar. He follows after her.  
“Scully...” he calls. But her answer is a heavy wooden door slamming hard into his face. A wall, a partition built up once again.  
\----  
When Mulder enters the senate hearing, Scully is enraptured. She is filled to the brim with shock and disbelief, a rare burst of joy. Scully has never been so happy, not ever. Barely able to contain herself until the THWACK of the gavel. And she runs to him, allowing herself to fall into his arms in front of everyone. The senate committee, Skinner, everyone. It’s a miracle.  
But then, they have to catch a plane. There is no time. Scully can’t stop looking at him as they take the elevator down to the parking garage. Taking in his features, the color in his cheeks. She can’t stop smiling. Catching his wrist, she takes his pulse with her index and middle finger. She revels in the warmth of his skin alive under hers.  
She watches Mulder bite down on his plump bottom lip. Finally he turns to look at her, his thumb sweeping over the inside of her palm. Much to her surprise, he pulls her into another hug. She tucks herself into that spot under his chin, melts against him. Feels the steady rise and fall of his chest. Scully lets out a long breath that she wasn’t aware she was holding.  
They never talked about the kiss at the bar. Scully was content to pretend that it never happened. But that didn’t mean she never thought about it. That she didn’t wish for another kiss in a different context.  
Later she would say it was a fluke. She was caught up in a whirlwind of emotions. She couldn’t help herself. Because there was Mulder; decidedly not dead.  
Decidedly alive and breathing.  
Her lips brushed against his just for a moment. It’s chaste and soft, even friendly. Mulder is a bit surprised at first, but then he leans into her sweetly. This is an I missed you kiss, maybe even a thank God you are alive kiss. Nothing more.  
The elevator stops, jolting them apart.  
“Don’t do that again.” her voice cracks as her lips leave his. “Don’t...”  
\---  
This is the night. Mulder is almost sure of it. He walks Scully into the parking lot behind the batting cages. She slips her arm through his, and their elbows link together. It feels good. Scully has been giggling and smiling all night. His heart fills up when he thinks he might be the reason for her happiness. They walk not really knowing where they are going, or even what to say next. He just likes spending time with her like this. Easy. Unencumbered.  
Mulder would tell anyone he knows that he thinks Scully is beautiful. Except for Scully herself. Because he has never been really good at giving compliments. Besides, he knows she wants to be seen as an intelligent and capable woman. She probably wouldn’t like for him to say how lovely she is. How captivating. So instead he says;  
“You look good tonight.” Scully grins, and pinches the lapel of her “too expensive” new suede coat. Before looking up at him appreciatively and saying;  
“Thanks, so do you.” The air buzzes around them.  
When they make it to her car, they both stand for a moment. They hug in an awkward tangle of limbs too tall, and too short. Because there is something unspoken between them. Something both new and old at the same time.  
Mulder flashes back on his high school, when he tried to ask Cindy Barnes to homecoming. He was gawky and ungainly, feeling too tall for his body. Now his knees knock together just as badly as they did then. Maybe even more so. He looks down, shuffling his feet in the gravel. The air snaps and crackles between them. Scully clears her throat.  
“Thank you for tonight, Mulder,” she licks her lips. Why did she always do that? “I had a really nice time.”  
“It was my pleasure. I figure I owed you after making you work on a Saturday.” He smirks. Scully tsks good-naturedly.  
“Hmm, what’s new, Mulder?” She smiles again. Mulder thinks about how she could turn the world on its axis with that smile. How men had fought wars for less. “Besides if that were the case, you would probably never be able to repay me.” Scully giggles, and it breaks through the night sky.  
“You’re right, but you can’t blame a guy for trying...” She is close enough now that he can smell the suede of her jacket. Maybe even a perfume that she doesn’t usually wear. "No, you can't..." she drifts off. Scully looks up at him in expectation, her chin tilting towards him. Mulder thinks he remembers something in behavioral psychology about body language. But he can’t be sure. Has she looked at him like this before? Has she lingered this long in his embrace?  
These are questions flutter fast through his frontal cortex, lighting up his nervous system. Scully clears her throat again, and begins to pull away. Mulder has the distinct feeling that if he doesn’t kiss her now, he might never get the chance again.  
“Well goodnight…” she begins, a note of disappointment in her voice. Impulsively, he grabs her wrist, and pulls her tiny body against his. Mulder gazes into her eyes, and cups her face with his dusty hands. He traces her bottom lip with his thumb.  
“Not yet…”  
His nose bumps her cheek first before his lips brush hesitantly against hers. He holds himself back, because he wants to give her a chance to stop him. To tell him that he misread her signals, that she doesn’t think of him that way. But she doesn’t stop him, not at all. Her lips move against his so soft and sensual.  
And all he can think about is the feel of her mouth under his. The way she traces his bottom lip with her tongue, coaxing him to open his mouth to her. Mulder obliges happily, and they deepen the kiss in tandem. It feels so right the way their tongues slide together, like they are speaking a new language to each other. Words known only to them.  
He sighs into her mouth, and she strokes his jaw with her fingernail. They kiss for a long time, because they have a lot of not-kissing to make up for. Mulder feels how her passion ignites his own. Like adding fuel to the fire. And it’s not long before he feels himself becoming aroused.  
Mulder backs his pelvis away from her in embarrassment. Because it’s only a matter of time before she feels that piece of ash hardening in his jeans. But to his surprise, Scully hooks her finger in his belt loop to pulls him closer. She sucks on his tongue while she traces unknown symbols just above the waistline of his jeans.  
This gives him the courage to do the same to her. His hand finds the bottom of her shirt, untucking it. Feeling the smooth skin at her navel, his thumb traces her hip bone. Scully gasps as his fingers curl around to the small of her back. He finds that he wants to hear that sound again, and again. Scully draws a ‘v’ over the sensitive skin of his Adonis belt muscle. Her cool hands on his bare skin make him gasp into her mouth, effectively breaking the kiss. With heavy breaths, their eyes lock. They allow themselves time to take in this moment, as perfect as it is.  
“You can do that again.” She says her voice coy, maybe even sultry. “I want you to do that again, Mulder.”

\---

The End.


End file.
